May 29, 2019 NXT UK results
The May 29, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on May 29, 2019. Summary One week after Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner emerged to help WALTER defeat Pete Dunne in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Match, the newly-formed Imperium faction pledged to lead the rising brands into a “better NXT UK.” Before their ambitions could be completely verbalized, however, The BruiserWeight interrupted the trio alongside his mates, Tyler Bate & Trent Seven. Together, British Strong Style charged the ring and lit the fuse on all-out chaos until Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala and his band of officials were forced to break up the out-of-control brawl. As a result of the bedlam, the two factions will square off in a Six-Man Tag Team Match in two weeks. Gallus took another huge step on their continued quest for dominance, as Mark Coffey's hard kick set up Wolfgang's devastating powerslam to give the duo a decisive win over Carlos Romo & A-Kid. After voicing his resentment to Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala over not receiving a Qualifying Match for the Fatal 4-Way to determine the No. 1 Contender to WWE United Kingdom Champion WALTER, Kassius Ohno has been given the opportunity to prove his greatness against Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Although his bout against Gallagher began as a classic technical encounter, Ohno soon incorporated the full extent of his brutality into the match in order to win at any cost. Ohno punctuated his onslaught by drilling Gentleman Jack with a vicious Rolling Elbow to do just that. Although Gallagher's leg was under the rope during the three-count, the official did not see it, and the fierce competitor walked away with the victory. Fired up after Nina Samuels recently suggested that she abandoned her struggling single mother and sister to follow her own dream, NXT UK Women's Champion Toni Storm exploded out of the starting gates in her title bout against the outspoken challenger. Samuels took the titleholder to the limit in a hard-fought encounter and scored the nearest of falls with a devastating Tilt-a-Wheel backbreaker and a devastating dropkick off the top rope, but the resilient Storm battled back and tattooed her opponent with Storm Zero to once again stand tall. Results ; ; *Gallus (Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) defeated A-Kid & Carlos Romo *Kassius Ohno defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher *Toni Storm © defeated Nina Samuels to retain the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-29-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 5-29-19 NXT UK 19.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #44 results * NXT UK results #44 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #44 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events